


Reset

by TrashYatt



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/M, Lonashipping, Other Characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:20:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29008197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashYatt/pseuds/TrashYatt
Summary: Time flows rather quickly after getting out, and it defenitly helps having someone around to help.
Relationships: Gladio | Gladion/Mizuki | Selene (Pokemon Sun & Moon)
Kudos: 1





	1. Home, sweet home.

Gladion has always been a troublemaker, and it didn’t help when his father; Mohn, disappeared when he were young. Gladion started to get in more fights after that and joined a rather sketchy group in order to feel included, needed and wanted. The group were known to cause trouble, and most people did try to keep their kids away from their influence, even more so when word got out that an Aether kid had joined. When it came to Lusamine, she tried to keep him away as much as possible by bribing or plainly grounding him, all to no avail, as he kept sneaking out. The group eventually started to call themselves Team Skull, and did the majority of crimes in Alola, which Gladion did practicipate in. All to feel accepted.

Team Skull kept using him as bait, sending him off to do the majority of their shenanigans before they did the easy part; getting their desired goods. It resulted in Gladion getting caught a few times, each time getting a warning since he were still young, and the police didn’t want to meddle with the Aether’s either. Knowing the latter, Gladion kept doing the dirty work.

At some point, he got caught and held back by the working manager at the place, keeping the teen in the backroom until the police arrived. The officers didn’t do much, only that they said that they would deal with it and ask general questions. Gladion were silently listening and just rolled his eyes at what the manager said to the officers. After the statements, the officers took him with them and headed over to the Aether estate, letting Lusamine know what he had been doing.

She apologized while keeping an eye on the blonde, making sure he were listening to her giving an apology. Once the officers were satisfied with the answer and her apology, the woman went off at the young man, ending up grounding him and snarling at him.

«If I ever catch you leaving this house, you can then consider yourself homeless, Gladion!» she hissed harshly before stomping off as she ordered him to stay in his room until dinner.

The words stung, but he already knew he was an outcast, even in his family. Lillie had tried to talk some sense to him, but he kept brushing it off, even going as far to tell her to just stay away as he is a bad influence on their  _ perfect little family _ . Lillie frowned and didn’t like his words, but kept herself silent, just watching him from afar. He didn’t stay in his room until dinner, and she stayed true to her words. When Lusamine found out he were gone, only to find him later in his room, she threw him out.

«Out. Of. My. House!» she snarled, pointing down the hallway from his room.

Gladion scoffed, grabbed a bag and got a few items with him before leaving. Lillie were devastated. She stood at the top of the stairs, sobbing silently as she watched him get his shoes and jacket on, leaving. He ended up going over to Po Town, where the headquarters for Team Skull were and took residence in one of the abandoned houses there.

After a few weeks of living there, he got acquainted with Plumeria, who kept an eye on the youngster. She occasionally told him to stop hanging around and fix his life while he could, as well as his relationship with his family. Gladion just hummed, and as he did, she knew she were talking to a wall.

«Don’t expect us to help if you get caught, kid.» she said, referring to the police and already knowing how many times he had been given a warning, knowing that the next time he might face some jail time. As usual, Gladion just hummed softly as a reply to her.

Then the years then passed, and he honed the skills he learned; breaking in, prying up doors, unlocking them without a key and so forth. Guzma, the boss of Team Skull, was quite impressed, but he kept his word to the young adult.

_ «Don’t expect me, or the team, to help if you end up in legal trouble.» _

Gladion made sure to be careful, which worked for years, but as he got better, his ways got more careless. Guzma kept him around because of his lean physique, letting him do the squeezing through narrow passages, crawl through narrow vents or other similar jobs. Gladion didn’t mind and kept himself quiet, just doing the job he was tasked with. Guzma even set him up for failure a lot of times, which impressed him every time when he got back to Po Town. Though, one of those went wrong and Gladion got cuffed and detained.

The police let Lusamine know that he was detained and would, most likely, face some charges and wanted to know where she wanted a say on it. She said nothing, and just told them to do as they pleased, as he were not her son and hadn't been for years. In the background on the call, Lillie tried to reason with her mother, but she ended it abruptly, scolding the blonde girl as the call ended.

«I’ll reconsider if he gets his life together.» she said harshly as she ended the call with the officer.

The officer just sighed and shook his head, going ahead with the charges the blonde already had, adding them up to find a final verdict. Looking through the file and the many things he had done, his final sentence would be three years in prison. Knowing that there wasn't any facility in Alola, he knew he would send him off to a region with one, and started to call around, hoping that there were a place where he could get in right away, as they couldn’t be detained for an unseeable amount of time at the police office.

After a while, with a lot of calls and a few emails sent around, the officer got a reply from a facility that could take in the blonde right away. The officer didn’t hesitate and sent over the necessary files and an estimated time when he would be at the airport for pick up. As the necessary tasks and papers were done, the officer went over to the cell Gladion was placed in.

«Seems like you are going out of Alola for a while.» the officer said with a stern voice, gesturing for him to turn around. «Hands on your back, please.»

The shock on Gladion’s face were apparent, and the officer chuckled softly as he cuffed him. He even teased him for the long flight over to the other region and a few other words about him being nice and not acting up, as well as being accompanied by another officer on the flight over. The fear slowly came over him that he were truly alone again, with no one around to give him a reassuring pat on the shoulder, and lightly telling him to get his life together before it was too late.

He now realized it were too late, and there were no possible way to turn around anymore.

* * *

The flight were long and tiresome, and the officer that did accompany him didn’t make it any better. At least he didn’t have his hands cuffed behind his back, which was more comfortable, though he could live without the many stares from other passengers, as well as the many kids that kept pointing at him, asking their parents why he was cuffed. The parents didn’t reply, but told their kid to be silent and ignore him. The accompanying officer kept giving him different life lessons, talking non-stop about a few of his own failures when he was a young man and how he managed to learn from the mistakes before it was too late.

He then turned and looked at Gladion. «At least you’ll be able to learn within the walls.» he said with a mischievous smirk across his face. Gladion didn’t reply, just giving the older officer the cold shoulder. The officer shrugged and went back to his own things, which were mostly watching some of the terrible movies the flight had.

As soon as they landed and unboarded, the officer kept him on a leash as they exited the airport, which made Gladion even more uncomfortable than having his hands cuffed behind him. The officer kept humming as he looked around, looking for someone who would pick up the blonde. After looking around for a few minutes, a car pulled up and an officer of the region got out, introducing himself to both of them.

«I’ll be taking him from here. You are free to book a room for the night and take the flight back to Alola tomorrow if you’d like.» the regional officer said.

The Alolan officer hummed softly and accepted the offer. «Might as well. It’s been a long flight after all.» he said, harshly patting Gladion on his back, making him slightly lose his breath from it.

Gladion then got placed in the backseat of the vehicle, and the two officers exchanged a few words before parting ways. Once the regional officer got into the car, he started to talk, trying to get a conversation going. Gladion didn’t reply much, giving vague and small replies, which ended the chat quickly. The regional officer didn’t bother and just shrugged, giving him some rules of the facility while having him in his care, hoping that the blonde would listen.

«I’m telling you these rules now, so you are aware of them. But you’ll hear them again from the warden before you are getting to your appointed cell.» he said, looking at the rear mirror. 

As per usual, Gladion didn’t listen to much, keeping his attention out of the windows and taking in the city they were driving through. It was all new to him, and he could tell which region he wasn’t in while passing several skyscrapers and the many neon lights sporting the many signs and billboards scattered across the rooftops. It made it quite frightening that he didn’t know what region this was, and at this point, he didn’t even dare to ask, thinking it would make him look weak. That was very uncalled for, especially in front of an officer.

Watching the buildings pass, the many people wandering the streets, he noticed that they were on their way out of the city, heading to the outskirts. Looking out the front, he saw a building in the distance that were quite lit up, and he guessed that was the place he would be spending his next few years. With a sigh, he sat back in the seat, getting as comfortable as possible before the vehicle took a turn, and the building in the distance slowly became larger. There were a few buildings that caught his attention, but didn’t look closely enough at them while passing, but one of them was definitely a very out-of-place building alongside the street.

Pulling up and stopping for a few seconds, the officer talked to another one outside, giving some details of who was with him and why. The officer outside leaned to the side, giving Gladion a quick look and just nodded, telling his colleague to get going and finish the business. 

«Thank you. I’ll do just that.» the officer replied, pulling the window up and started to drive off into the facility. Gladion noticed that the walls were massive and quite intimidating, and immediately started planning his survival at this place.

Seeing a few people wandering around outside with the same outfit made him cringe, but snapped out of it then the vehicle stopped and the officer got out of the car. He then appeared in front of him, opening the door and sternly told him to come out of the vehicle. Gladion slowly got out, making sure that he didn’t lose his balance as his hands were tied behind his back. Looking around the area a little, the officer kept being patient and waited for him to get used to the sight before continuing on inside, getting the rest of the paperwork done and giving him his own cell.

Getting inside, walking up several stairs, they ended up at some reception area, where Gladion got put into a room right away, getting told to stay there while the rest of the paperwork were sorted. After minutes of waiting, a different officer came in, holding an orange suit and threw it at him.

«You need to put this on.» he said harhsly.

Gladion just looked at it a few seconds, gesturing at his cuffed wrists. The officer rolled his eyes and unlocked one of them, then again told him to get it on. Gladion hesitated, not liking to be watched, which the officer noticed.

«I have seen my fair share of asses. Get changed.» he hissed. «I’m too old for this bullshit...» he muttered lightly after.

Gladion hurried to get changed and while changing, he got thrown a white singlet at him. Not beating around the bush, he hurried and changed out of his t-shirt and into it. As he were done, the officer instructed him to fold the clothes he had changed out of and put it in the bag that were laying on the table.

«It’s getting into your locker, which you’ll get when you get out of here.» he said, followed by a rather heartless smile. Gladion felt the anger rise up from his neck, wanting to tell the officer off, but kept himself quiet.

As soon as he changed, got the casual clothes of his into the bag, the officer that picked him up and drove him to the facility got into the room, telling him to come with him as the paperwork were done. The officer added that a cell were already prepared for him as well. Gladion got his wrists cuffed again and walked with them out and down the hallway, hearing a few curse words and whatnot on the way. The officer said that he shouldn’t worry about those areas, unless he decided to riot and get difficult to deal with.

«If you start fights, or anything that will disrupt the peace in here, you’ll be put in there.» he said, pointing to the wall beside them.

«Copy that...» Gladion muttered softly.

Stopping with a massive double door, the officer turned to him. «Also...i’ll let you know this.» he started. «If you actually do behave, you might get out on parole earlier than anticipated.» he finished, getting the blonde’s attention. «Of course, you have to be in the region until the full sentence is served, but you’ll be working at a place close to the facility. Keep that in mind and be good.» he added, opening the door.

Following closely, the news were like music to his ears.  _ Be good and get out earlier. _ Better things couldn’t have been said that evening, and now he knew about it, his decision were final. He’ll be good, get out and hopefully find a quick way back to Alola as soon as possible. 

Walking into the main part, where others were hanging around, he looked around, instantly feeling out of place. The officer walked in front of him, showing him the way over to his designated cell. The officer opened up the door, turned around and uncuffed him and nodded for him to get inside. Walking inside, the door closed behind him quickly, and  _ loudly _ . The lock continued to occupy his mind when the officer said that he would be back with a few items so he could get settled properly. As he said that, Gladion looked around, seeing bed with a mattress only. He let out a soft sigh and went over, sitting down on it, looking around the cell he were placed in. There was a sink with a mirror and a trash bin beside it. Not wasn’t the most impressive and he wasn’t that surprised either, but he didn’t know what to expect. At least he didn’t expect it to be like a hotel.

Looking around more, he hung his head and let out a soft groan. «Be nice and get out. First priority.» he muttered silently to himself as he looked into his hands, clenching them lightly as the door opened again. 

A pillow and a duvet got thrown into him, and the officer told him to get some rest, as the day starts early around this place. Picking the stuff up, he didn’t hesitate to lay down and look up at the ceiling. As soon as he laid down, there was an announcement that the light would go off, and that everyone should be in their cell. With that, the automated locks clicked at the same time, locking people inside their cell and the lights went off, creating a quite eerie silence. Creaks and some of the guards could be heard wandering in the hallways, being rather loud when they were chatting. Ignoring it to the best of his ability, he focused on the little light that came through the window, which flickered on occasion. Watching the light flicker in the ceiling and the nearby wall, he eventually grew drowsy, slowly drifting off to sleep.


	2. A Goal

Waking up the next morning by the overly loud and annoying alarm, that apparently went off across the entire facility. At least in the area he was in. The doors then got unlocked simulatisely, allowing people to leave and wander around in the open area. Getting up from the bed with a soft groan and groggily walked over to the sink in his cell he stared at himself in the mirror for a while before washing his face. Hovering over the sink, he kept watching the water go down the drain, reminding himself that he, at this place, were at the bottom of the food chain. Getting lost in his thoughts, he flinched out of it when an officer harshly knocked on his cell door, making sure that he, and others were awake.

Gladion sighed and walked over, wiping his face with his arm as he opened the door, slightly struggling since it was quite heavy. As the officer saw him, he told him to keep the door open. While being there, the officer gave him a few warnings and whatnot, other inmates noticed the  _ new meat _ and got quite curious, listening closely. Gladion’s right cell neighbor were leaning against his own door, listening to everything that were said by the officer. Once the man left, he scurried over to get a better look at the blonde.

«Oh, so you are the new meat?» he said with a chuckle.

Gladion had left the door, standing in the middle of his cell when his neighbor peeked inside. «Who’s asking?» he replied, giving the guy a glare.

The guy chuckled. «No need to be hostile, we’re all in the same boat here, mate.» he said. «Name’s Jake for beginners.» he added.

Gladion hummed softly. «Gladion.» he flatly replied.

«Pleasure.» Jake replied as he looked down at the main area. «You better hurry if you want breakfast, as it goes away quickly...and some people are greedy.» he added. Gladion just hummed softly.

As soon as he said it, the speakers came on, announcing that breakfast was served. Gladion looked up at the ceiling outside of the cell, silently growling to himself. Jake then added that he should go and get something to eat, as it looked like needed it.

«Being a skinny guy like you, I'm sure you need the food more than...some...» he said, looking at a few others in the main area, stuffing their faces. «I’ll keep you company if that makes it less scary.» he added.

«I can handle myself, thanks.» Gladion hissed and passed him, heading down to see if there was something to eat. Jake just shrugged.

Walking down to the main area, he could feel everyone staring at him. It had been a while since he had felt  _ that _ out of place, bringing back memories of when he first joined Team Skull. Getting queued up, a few others gave him a few glares, but Gladion did his best not to give them any attention, but could feel the anxiety rise. 

The queue went slowly, but he eventually got a tray with food and found an empty table to sit at, staying as much as possible away from everyone else. Jake arrived shortly with a tray of food of his own, joining the blonde. He started to talk about his life within the facility, how he ended there and how long he’ll be there before he’s out and a free man. Gladion kept ignoring everything, just humming softly as a reply while eating the horrible food in front of him, which tasted like cardboard. Team Skull even had better food than this.

«There’s also this angel that keeps reappearing once in a while...haven’t seen her for a while now...» he added and hummed curiously, which caught Gladion’s attention.

«Are you high or something?» he asked.

«No, why asking?» Jake asked, looking confused.

«Angel?» Gladion repeated.

«Aaah, yeah...We around here call her Angel because she is one.» Jake said with a knowingly grin across his face. «When i’m out of here, i’ll definitely seek her out and woo the hell out of her.» he said, grinning even more and fantasizing. Gladion just rolled his eyes, looking disgusted at him.

Taking his time eating, he noticed a good portion of the other inmates were going back to their cells, working out or doing some other activity on their own. He figured it was to pass time, which Jake confirmed when he started to talk about whatever to do while being stuck behind the walls. Gladion ended up doing the same after finishing eating, thinking that he would probably gain some respect if he gained some muscle, recalling the many glares from a little earlier. Everyone did look at him like they were going to devour him, and he didn’t want that for the time he was around.

Jake finished eating his food and went to do his own thing, which Gladion found out was annoying everyone else. He kept being incredibly nosy when it came to others personal life, prying into it like his life depended on it. Gladion ignored, and while starting with a few push-ups, he also started to plan his comeback when getting out and back home to Alola.

Minding his own business, he could hear Jake talk with some of the other inmates, riling them up for his own amusement. He could hear the others around him get agitated, snarling and whatnot for the guy to keep his tongue between those teeth of his. They kept stating facts and Jake kept his opinions, ignoring the logic behind whatever that were said to him. It became so bad that Jake got a few punches thrown after him, ending up with a black eye when one finally hit him. As the commotion started out, the officers let Jake take that one punch before restraining them, locking them both up in their own cell for the rest of the day.

Jake had a smug expression after that, which agitated more people who kept telling the guy off, that he were only trouble within this area. Jake just shrugged and kept going with his shenanigans, going with the “ _ just trying to lighten the mood up” _ excuse whenever people told him to shove it.

The officers knew about his behaviour and would write it down each time, which meant that he would be one of the people at the facility that would stay the longest if he didn’t stop and kept making it harder for himself to coexist with everyone. 

* * *

A few days passed and there was an announcement, telling everyone to get into their cells right away, as there would be some cleaning personnel coming around. A loud groan could be heard, but everyone went back to their cells and the door got closed and locked immediately. As soon as it was, the cleaning personnel went inside and started doing their job. Jake kept hanging with the door, and Gladion did the same, being curious of who these people were. Jake then pointed out of the barred window on the door, pointing at the windows showing the security room and the officers inside of it, talking.

«Hey look! It’s the angel!» he exclaimed.

As soon as he said it, the silence around the area became rowdy and chaotic. People started catcalling, whistling and howl like wolves, which disgusted Gladion to no end. Jake kept commenting on her, ponting out how he would woo her and whatnot. Literally telling him all about his fantasies about this girl. Gladion just shook his head and went back to kill some time by working out, despite his muscles being incredibly sore at this point, he didn’t have anything better to do. Gladion didn’t even see her, but heard Jake describe her like she was a saint.

«Fucking idiot...» he hissed silently.

Doing his best to ignore the chaos outside, he couldn’t help but to picture this woman from Jake’s description of her, as he just couldn’t shut up about her. Some of the other inmates heard Jake daydreaming of this woman and started to make fun of him, telling him that he has no chance in hell with a girl like her.

«You haven’t even seen her, you dumbass!» one shouted across the floor, which made others laugh hysterically at him.

«A nice looking hourglass is all i need in a woman!» he replied with a smug look on his face, which ticked off a few others.

The chaos eventually became a commotion, with people starting to call each other names, degrade them and telling them that they will give each other trouble whenever the doors open up again. It became so bad that the officers went out and shouted for the inmates to keep quiet, or else they wouldn’t be allowed outside in the courtyard when that time arrived later that day. It shut up a few inmates, though, there were some that kept going, saying that they didn’t care since they would be sitting inside the facility for a few more years anyway.

Jake continued to rile up the rowdy inmates up more, which was his way of getting them locked in their cell for a few days, not knowing that was one of the things the officers saw as making trouble. Gladion observed the cleaning personnel and the officers that were wandering around, hitting their doors in order to shut them up. As usual, Gladion could see that Jake would most likely be the longest within these walls.

Getting tired of the commotion, he got up from the floor and laid down on the bed, followed by a soft sigh. Jake kept going on, talking shit and annoying others, daydreaming loudly about this woman. As soon as the cleaning were done and those folks were out, the doors got unlocked. As soon as that happened, Jack and a few others were still locked up, which made Gladion smirk when he heard the guy shout and yell at the officers to let him out, starting to play the victim, backtracking and calling everything a joke.

«You guys should know how to take a joke, oh my god, my dudes!» he whimpered loudly.

«You should know your fucking place!» another inmate snarled at him from across the area. «Mark my word, pal...the next time you keep running your mouth, you’re dead.»

Jake kept standing in his doorway, playing the victim and rolled his eyes. He then turned his attention over to Gladion, not seeing him anywhere. Jake kept standing there, giving off a few whimpering sounds like a dog, which made the blonde snarl at him to keep quiet.

«What the fuck do you want? You sound like a fucking dog...» he hissed.

«You could have helped me there, man...» he said.

«I’m not fighting your battles.» Gladion replied, turning his back at the door, hoping that would help to ignore him.

«Not saying you should...» Jake said, shrugging. «But a little help is always  _ appreciated _ .» he added, looking annoyed. «I though we were friends, man!»

«Well ain’t you gullible. I definitely can’t recall befriending you.» Gladion replied coldly, closing his eyes in order to ignore Jake more.

Jake scoffed and muttered something inaudible before leaving, which made Gladion relax a little more. Jake went over to a wall and kept muttering to himself, recounting the time he had been at the facility and when he would, approximately get out of there, counting the days he thought he had left. While being lost in his own thoughts, he started to daydream about this woman again, and started over with how he would be wooing her and basically  _ win her heart _ like a gentleman. 

From what others had said about it, was that Jake had never seen this woman and were just playing on whatever he had heard while being there. Others didn’t even bother talking to him, since whatever that came from him were mostly lies and bullshit, which was something Gladion figured out pretty quickly and kept him at an arm's length at minimum, not believing anything that came from his mouth.

While Jake were busy muttering to himself, a fellow inmate got called out for a meeting, which made others talk. It caught Gladion’s attention, as he got up and walked out, leaning towards the door frame and listened carefully to what was being said. The guy who had been called out for a meeting had been acting good for the past few months, and his friends within the facility were now sure that he would be getting out on parole, working somewhere for the rest of his sentence. Hearing that made it even more real what the officer had said to Gladion days ago when he arrived, that if he acted good, he would be out quicker. Now that a guy were literally leaving made it even more real and possible, and the light at the end of the tunnel were getting stronger for once.

It didn’t take too long before the guy arrived back, looking quite excited. His fellow inmates gathered around him instantly, starting to ask questions and prying out information. He said he couldn’t say much, as he didn’t know much.

«But i’m leaving this place in a day or two! I know that much!» he said, grinning from ear to ear. «It really does pay off being a  _ good boy _ .» he added, giving his fellow inmates a thumbs up.

They all got excited for him, stating that they also had to better themselves. While that went on, Jake caught wind of it and walked to the door, leaning against it while looking down at them from the small opening. He scoffed and looked disgusted at the guy at the floor below him, slightly snarling at the sight.

«That should have been me...» he snarled to himself.

Gladion shook his head and decided to use the opportunity to get acquainted with the others in that group. Being at the bottom of the chain around here was bad enough. Walking down the stairs and over to them, starting with congratulating the guy on finally getting out, to which he thanked him and said the same thing as the officer a few days ago said, but were a little sceptical about the blonde. Gladion nodded, looking like he were genuinely listening to what was being said. Jake kept leaning closer to the opening of the door, watching the blonde interact with others and felt his blood boil, feeling like he had been deceived. He then made a mental note that Gladion would be around this facility as long as himself, even longer if his scheming kept going as planned. There was no way that this  _ new _ meat would leave before him.


End file.
